Porpentina Goldstein
(by Queenie Goldstein) |title= |hidep= |species=Human |gender=Female |height=5'8" |hair=Brown |eyes=Brown |skin=Light |hidef= |family= *Mr Goldstein (father) † *Mrs Goldstein (mother) † *Queenie Goldstein (sister) *Newt Scamander (husband) *SonSince Rolf Scamander had Newt's family name, it can be presumed that he is the son of a son of Newt's. If he were the son of a daughter of Newt's, he would more likely bear his father's surname and not Scamander (unless he were illegitimate, his mother kept her maiden name, or his father took his wife's name). *Grandfather *Rolf Scamander (grandson) *Luna Lovegood (granddaughter-in-law) *Lorcan Scamander (great-grandson) *Lysander Scamander (great-grandson) *Mrs Scamander (mother-in-law) *Theseus Scamander"‘Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them’: 43 Things to Know about the New Wizarding World Story" from Collider (brother-in-law) *Anthony Goldstein[https://twitter.com/jk_rowling/status/632611629843263488 (any rlation to Anthony Goldstein) Yes (but distant).] posted by JKR on Twitter on 15 August 2015 (distant relative) |hidem= |animagus= |boggart= |wand=Unknown |patronus= |hidea= |job=*Auror""Dressing the Goldstein sisters: a closer look at 1920s witch fashion"" from *Federal Wand Permit Officer"'Fantastic Beasts' Character Descriptions Revealed" (Porpentina "Tina" Goldstein) from Entertainment Weekly"Everything we've learned about ‘Fantastic Beasts' this week" from (formerly) |house= |loyalty=*Goldstein family *Scamander family *Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry *Magical Congress of the United States of America }} Porpentina Esther "Tina" Scamander (née GoldsteinWell, I think it's widely known that that characters of (Porpen)tina and Queenie are sisters, but not that their surname is Goldstein. posted by JKR on Twitter on 15 August 2015) (b. 19 August, 1901) was an American witch and former Auror for the Magical Congress of the United States of America."Katherine Waterston Set to Star Opposite Eddie Redmayne in 'Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them'" from Warner Bros. She was the wife of famed magizoologist and author Newt Scamander. (real-world book)' An Auror until her dismissal for magically assaulting a No-maj, Mary Lou Barebone, in front of witnesses because she was beating her son while Goldstein was investigating the New Salem Philanthropic Society against the orders of her superiors. Reinstated in 1926, after helping to arrest Gellert Grindelwald. Biography Early life Porpentina Esther Goldstein was born somewhere in the United States of America on 19 August 1901. She had at least one sibling, a younger sister, Queenie..@MaddieDUHx Queenie's younger. by J.K. Rowling on Twitter The sisters lost their mother and father at a very young age due to dragon pox. Afterwards, they "raised each other," and consequently they maintained a very strong bond into adulthood.Behind-the-scenes video from the official account on Twitter Porpentina's friends and family called her by the nickname "Tina." She and her sister Queenie may have been Jewish.J. K. Rowling revealed in a tweet that Anthony Goldstein was Jewish. Since she has also confirmed that Anthony is distantly related to Porpentina and Queenie, it is possible that the sisters were Jewish as well. Both sisters attended Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.@emmalineonline1 Newt's a Hufflepuff, but the other heroes went to the American school of wizardry (and yes, I know their houses). by J.K. Rowling on Twitter Career and marriage Porpentina worked for the Magical Congress of the United States of America. Originally an Auror, she stood up for somebody of whom her superiors did not approve, and was thus demoted to the position of Federal Wand Permit Officer. This job was well below her abilities and personal ambitions. Her sister Queenie also had a menial desk job in the wand permit office."[http://www.ew.com/article/2016/08/05/fantastic-beasts-queenie Fantastic Beasts reveals a new magical power]" from Entertainment Weekly In 1926, Porpentina was living in a brownstone with her sister at 679 West 24th Street in New York,"'Fantastic Beasts' Character Descriptions Revealed" (Queenie Goldstein) from Entertainment Weekly when she met British magizoologist Newt Scamander, who had come to the city in search of new magical creatures. She eventually married him and moved to the United Kingdom. The couple had at least one child, who in turn gave them a grandson, Rolf.30 July 2007 Bloomsbury Webchat with J.K. Rowling Later life As of the late 20th century,The real-world book features a biography of Newt Scamander which states he retired in 1979. It also features an introduction by Albus Dumbledore, who, canonically, died in 1997. It can thus be concluded that the information about the Scamanders living in Dorset and owning three Kneazles was current within this timeframe. she lived with her husband in Dorset with their pet Kneazles: Hoppy, Milly, and Mauler. (real-world book) Following her grandson's marriage to Luna Lovegood, Porpentina became the great-grandmother of twin boys, Lorcan and Lysander Scamander.United States of AmericaJ.K. Rowling: A Year in the Life While her husband was still alive in 2015, it is unknown as to whether Porpentina had passed away or not. Personality and traits Porpentina apparently had a practical, level-headed personality, being described as "grounded.""Everything we know about ‘Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them’" at Boston.com However, she was also described as being "very soulful" and as having "a lot of heart, strengths, and courage." She was naturally ambitious and had a desire to stand up for what was right. Magical abilities and skills *Duelling: Porpentina, as a former Auror, was a highly skilled duelist, though she was notably beaten in a duel rather easily by Gellert Grindelwald. *Apparition: Porpentina was capable of apparating at very high speeds. Possessions *Wand: Porpentina's wand is made of an unknown wood and core. *''Protection Charm Your Mind: A Practical Guide to Counter Legilimensy'': This book is containing information on how to protect your mind from Legilimency. Porpentina Goldstein owned a copy of this book while sharing a house in New York with her Legilimens sister Queenie. *''Living With Legilimens: Choose Your Mind Wisely'': This book is containing information on how to cope with living with a Legilimens. Porpentina Goldstein owned a copy of this book while sharing a house in New York with her Legilimens sister Queenie. *Chadwick's Charms: A seven-volume series of Charms textbooks written by Chadwick Boot and used at at Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Porpentina and Queenie Goldstein owned these books while living in an apartment together. *The Witch's Friend' was a monthly American wizarding women's interest magazine that was published in the early 20th century. Porpentina and Queenie Goldstein apparently subscribed to this magazine, owning the September 1925 issue. *'The Flap of the Cape': Porpentina and Queenie Goldstein owned this book while living in an apartment together. Gallery FB-TRL2-7.jpg FB-TRL2-9.jpg FB-TRL2-14.jpg Fbawtftteasertrailer1.jpg Jacob Tina Newt MACUSA.jpg Tina and Newt.jpg Tina and Newt on the run.jpg Tina and Queenie.jpg Fantasic Beasts Comic Con Poster.jpg Fantastic Beasts Creatures 02.jpg Billywig Fantastic Beasts CC Trailer WM.JPG Porpentina Goldstein on street Fantastic Beasts CC Trailer WM.jpg Fantastic Beasts MACUSA.jpg Fantastic Beasts Sisters.jpg Fantastic Beasts Final Poster.jpg Fantastic Beasts Stealth.jpg FB-TRL3-89383.jpg FB-TRL3-88333r.jpg FB-TRL3-87121.jpg Porpentina_Scamander's_wand.png Fantastic-Beasts-and-Where-to-Find-them-Character-Posters-1.jpg Fantastic Beasts - IMAX special event poster.jpg Newt Wand Fire.png FB-00599A.jpg CvyUcKuUAAE0S43.jpg PorpentinaGoldstein.png CwCEAPYW8AAkyTk.jpg FB-01734.jpg Behind the scenes *Katherine Waterston is set to play the role of Porpentina Scamander in the upcoming film ''Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them."'Harry Potter' Spinoff 'Fantastic Beasts' Finds Its Female Lead" at The Hollywood Reporter Appearances * * * * Notes and references es:Porpentina Goldstein ru:Порпентина Саламандер fr:Porpentina Scamander pl:Porpentina Scamander Category:1901 births Category:American individuals Category:Aurors Category:Emigrants Scamander, Porpentina Porpentina Category:Half-bloods Category:Ilvermorny students Category:Magical Congress of the United States of America employees Scamander, Porpentina Category:Orphans Porpentina Scamander, Porpentina